


Fashionable Assassin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ladies of Arrow Week [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Fashionable Assassin

** Fashionable Assassin  **  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Sara, Thea, Felicity, Laurel, Oliver  
 ** Word Count: ** 600  
 ** Rating: ** PG  
 ** Written For Ladies of Arrow Week Day 3: Shopping **

Thea sat cross-legged on the med table and eyed Sara. “You know you don’t have to dress like an assassin all the time.” 

Sara looked down at her faded tee and skinny jeans with the holes in them. “What is wrong with the way I dress?”

Felicity swiveled around from the computer screens to looked at Sara. “Thea has a point. You are always so…”

“So what?” Sara was trying hard not to get offended. 

“So dark and depressing.” Felicity winced. 

“Just because I don’t wear bright colors or the latest fashions doesn’t mean what I’m wearing is depressing.” Sara sat next to Thea. “I’m comfortable and that is what is important.”

Thea rolled her eyes. “Sounds depressing to me what about you, Felicity?”

“Yep.” Felicity said a little too quickly. “Dark and depressing is good when you are in assassin mode but you need something different for your non-assassin mode.” 

“I’m always an assassin.” Sara was confused. “I don’t have a non-assassin mode.” 

Laurel walked down the stairs. “Yes you do. I’ve seen you do a lot on non-assassin things.” 

“Laurel, your sister needs a makeover.” Thea said. 

“I do not!” Sara protested. “Help me Laurel. Tell them that I’m fine the way I am.” 

“They have a point.” Laurel went to lean against the desk next to Felicity. “How did Nyssa ever fall for you when you look like that? You look like a bum.”

Sara glared at her sister. “Thanks a lot.” 

“That settles it we are all taking Sara shopping this weekend.” Thea said. 

“All of you?” Sara looked at them.

“Yes! This calls for a team approach.” Thea said. “We should start with some new underwear. You know the right bra can do wonders for your self-esteem.” 

“I don’t want any new underwear.” Sara said. “I don’t want to go shopping at all.” 

“Isn’t that cute?” Laurel laughed. “She thinks she has a choice.” 

“You might as well give in.” Felicity said. “We are a team and when one of us is in need, it’s up to the others to take care of it. You need a makeover, Sara.”

“Fine but I don’t want anything bright or tight or too short. I have to be able to fight at a moment’s notice.” Sara said. 

“Well that means Felicity doesn’t get to pick anything.” Laurel said. 

“At least, I don’t look like I’m all uptight because I’m always buttoned up in a business suit.” Felicity shot back. “You can’t fight in those either. Just ask Oliver.”

Laurel looked at Felicity and opened her mouth to say something   

“Hey!” Thea interrupted. “I’m sure we will all find something for Sara that she will like. So our mission is to turn you from a dark and depressing assassin into a cute well-dressed one. That should be easy enough. We meet here Saturday at ten in the morning for the mission.” 

Oliver came in through the alleyway door. He put his bow away and looked around at the women in the room. “What mission?” 

“It’s for the female team members only, Ollie.” Laurel said. 

“We are giving Sara a makeover.” Felicity blurted out. 

Oliver looked at Sara and grinned. It was obvious that he was trying not to laugh. 

“It’s not funny Ollie.” Sara said. “I have the feeling I’m going to have to use my bow staff on them at some point.”

“I have a question.” Felicity said suddenly. “Where exactly do you hide that thing in those jeans?”

Sara looked around at the faces waiting expectantly for her answer. She smirked. “You really don’t want to know.”


End file.
